


Voz de sirena

by yerianais



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper tiene canto de sirena, F/M, M/M, Other, Pirate Bill Cipher
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerianais/pseuds/yerianais
Summary: Dipper stanger o mason pines, son dos nombre pero una misma persona ¿porque sera?..........Es au pirata, donde dipper estuvo la mayor parate de su niñez como un esclavo y no recuerda quien fue antes de ese horrible destino, solo que tuvo que vivir mucha cosas para encontrarse con su pasado, claro no contando que por su dos familia tenian problemas con el capitan bill cipher, no ayudo de mucho a evitar los problemas.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines/Tad Strange, Pacifica Northwest & Robbie Valentino
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno bueno bueno bueno... digo yo, es una interesante historia de pirata con magia mesclada, el entorno sera tipo pirata del caribe, solo el año porque me olvido ponerlo en el resume jejeje.. sorry y las equitecas no se me ponen, asi que cuando pueda la pondre bien.

_Dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, miedo, cansancio y hambre…_

Esos eran lo únicos sentimientos que experimenté la mayor parte de mi vida, no sabia porque me toco vivir y hasta a veces pensaba que era mejor dejarme ir, como lo habían hechos eso múltiples sujetos que una vez vi o conocí en ese horrible lugar, porque realmente no tenia una razón para luchar en mantenerme con vida, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no me rindiera y que aguantará todo lo que viniera…

**_ “por que siempre era mas difícil derribar un pino que se volvió fuerte, por todas las cosas que quisieron dañarlo”  _ **

Eran viejas palabras que jamás podía recordar a la persona o cosa que me la dijo, solo la recordaba vagamente como todo en mi pasado. Pero eso era algo que deje atrás, cuando un día todo cambio y mi vida, bueno dio un giro que me ayudo a superar muchos traumas y miedos, para luego conocer lo que era…

_Alegría, cariño, esperanza, lealtad, luchar por algo y una familia…_

Nunca creí que esas cosas existieran, pero ellos me la mostraron para volverme fuerte y que sobreviviera a mi propia oscuridad, por vivir muchas cosas que nadie pudieran aguantar o soportar, rompiéndome poco a poco y haciéndome fuerte, para llegar hasta el final… solo que aun podía sentir esos feo y agobiantes dolores en mis brazos mientras que se derramaba mi energía días tras días, como esos golpe que se marcaba en cada parte de mi piel o cuando se rompían los huesos durante un castigo, después la pesadez en mi cuerpo cuando el me decía que ya no mas, mientras mi mente me gritaba…

_**“levántate y lucha chico, así no fue como te enseñamos”** _

Eso también era otra cosa que recordaba levemente, siempre me preguntaba cuando era pequeño si una vez tuve familia o alguien que me quisiera, pero esas esperanzas murieron al momento que crecía y entendía cosas que antes no, sabia que nadie me quiso por la simple razón de haberme vendido o me abandonaran con esas horribles personas, aun podía oler a veces ese fuerte olor a muerte, la sensación de ese liquido rojizo que conocía también y el frio que penetraba la celda donde siempre dormía… especialmente esas personas que nos veía como si fuéramos animales salvajes para domesticar o entrenar para ser útil en algo, luego dejarnos casi muerto y curarnos poco tiempo después para seguir repitiendo lo mismo durante años, claro si aguantaba lo suficiente para estar aun con vida… eso eran cosas que a veces recordaba cuando vagaba en mis pensamiento o hacia mi labores, podía suceder en cualquier momento a lado de mis compañeros de aventura, que eran mi salvadores y familia a la vez…

_“Al menos la única que había conocido”…_

Solo que un día decidí abandonar mi hogar, porque cometí un gran error que fue completamente mi culpa, aunque ellos dijera que no lo eran y que al menos estaba a salvo, no podía evitar tener toda la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió… nunca quise que pasara, debí escucharlo o hacerle caso cuando decía que no fuera tan lejos solo, si le hubiera prestado atención a la única persona que siempre me demostró ese cariño paternal y me salvo… por eso me aleje lo mas que pude hasta un punto que ni yo sabia como llegue, descubriendo una vida libre por primera vez, sin culpa o sufrimiento, solo andar por ahí sin importar nada mas que conseguir comida, no tenia que volver a tener responsabilidades, solo pasar los días y disfrutando mi tiempo para pensar, si algún día volvería a mi hogar…


	2. Capitulo 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comenzando todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hola este es el primer cap de esta historia, espero que lo difrute o le agrade, cualquiera de los dos me sirver jjaja

Los pájaros cantaban con animo mientras que unos cuantos rayos del sol atravesaban, las hojas de ese frondoso árbol y caían, sobre una pálida y suave piel como la porcelana, de un joven como de 16 años que estaba descansando sobre esas gruesas ramas, por haberse quedado dormido mientras veía las estrellas la noche anterior, eso le pasaba muy seguido por el gusto de observarla con nostalgia. El joven comenzó a despertar con la gran incomodidad que sentía en su espalda y que los rayos de luz ya le pegaba en su rostro… era una sensación fastidiosa y molesta.

Cuando aquel chico abrió los ojos dejo ver un hermoso color a chocolate, que mostraba fatiga y curiosidad al notar donde estaba, el no recordaba como había llegado con exactitud a unas de las ramas del árbol, pero no le intereso mucho, cuando se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a un compromiso que tenia en esa gran ciudad pesquera que había llegado recientemente, había prometido ayudar a su amigos a conseguir dinero.

Entonces se bajo del árbol con facilidad para luego dirigirse hacia la plaza central con rapidez, sabia que lo regañaría por dos cosa, las primera por dormir en el intemperie y lo segundo por llegar tarde, pero eso no lo desanimaba porque era mas divertido lo que harían, que un simple regaño, al castaño no se le desapareció esa sonrisa inocente que lo hacia ver más joven de lo que era, eso también era una treta que antes usaba para salir en situaciones complicaba, pero que no la utilizaba mucho por ser algo que solo usaría de ultimo recurso, que funcionaba espectacularmente según su tío y padre....

Después de pasar por varios atajo que al final lo ayudaron llegar a su destino, el joven de cabello castaño y ojos de color chocolate, no tuvo que buscar mucho entre toda la gente que había porque sintió que alguien poso una mano en su hombro derecho, que lo hizo sobresaltar del lugar por asustarlo, luego girar con nerviosismo y ver al responsable un poco molesto.

-niño, ¡¿porque carrizo no llegaste ayer al campamento?!… sabes lo mucho que todos nos preocupamos – lo regaño un joven hombre de cabello negro y ropa negra, aunque cómoda mesclada con marrón muy oscuro y un pañuelo con un dibujo de un corazón, una parte entre lazada en su cintura y la otra colgaba en el aire, dejando ver un estilo muy libre aunque casi cubierto por la gran capa que ocultaba su rostro. El castaño estaba pensando una buena excusa a mil por segundo mientras intentaba ver a su futuro regaño.

\- bueno robbie… eeh, sabes que me gusta ver las estrellas solo, así que no se debi… –

-no digas, lo que ibas a decir – lo interrumpió tapándole la boca – claro que debernos preocuparnos por ti, no queremos que te pase nada malo… eres tan pequeño y tentador para los desconocidos Dipper – pronuncio un poco incomodo mientras agarraba su acordeón para relajarse y observaba a sus compañero que lo estaban esperando en la boca de un callejón, para luego caminar hacia esa dirección – como sea, ¡vamos que debimos empezar hace rato! –

-lo siento robbie, solo me gusta ver las estrella y sus formas… – se disculpo Dipper mientras seguía a su amigos – aunque yo no soy pequeño, solo que aun no he terminado de crecer y ¡además no soy tentador para nadie!… solo exageran – se justifico cruzándose los brazos con un adorable puchero y susurrando lo ultimo.

-¡¿como que exageramos?!, chico nos preocupaste mucho… acaso no recuerdas cuando bebiste con nosotros y te volviste una cortesana en celo, ese día nadie podrá olvidarlo… gracias a esos tienes unas y unos cuantos admiradores, que cuando te ven quieren invitarte unas bebidas o te regalan cosas – se burlo Lee con gana mientras veía a su hermano. Este solo se reía entre dientes – a ¿que no Nate? –

-dipper, sabes que te queremos y sentimos que eres parte de nosotros, solo que tu eres muy curiosos o ingenuo a veces – Nate estaba intentando de aguantar la risa que quería salir desde rato, pero no lo hizo porque el castaño frunció el seño un poco.

\- Nate sabes que no soy tonto para ir con un extraños, porque todos piensa que no me puedo defender solo, entiendo que crean que no puedo con este cuerpecito flaco y malditos brazos de fideos, pero soy muy hábil para salir de aprietos o acaso no le he demostrado lo genial que soy – el menor de todo hizo un puchero un poco molesto por como lo trataban sus amigos y compañeros de viaje, pero alguien le despeino el cabello con diversión. 

-claro que si sabemos eso, pero no cambia el hecho que nos preocupemos enano – el hombre de piel morena y una capa marrón oscuro hablo gentilmente.

– igualmente Tambry te matara cuando llegue al campamento – cuando dijo eso, el castaño se tenso por el miedo de ver a la mujer enojada, eso no era nada bueno por ya recibir un regaño anteriormente – bueno ya que llegaste, comencemos con el show y por castigo, dipper será la carnada de ahora por adelante – ordeno el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Todos se carcajearon por saber que le tocaría correr casi todos los días, eso al castaño le molesto mucho pero no dijo nada por merecerlo. Entonces con tranquilidad fue donde Lee que le estaba entregando una capa muy grande y una peluca de mujer negra, hizo que suspirara el castaño antes de ponerse su disfraz que siempre usaba cuando cantaba, al momento de estar listo todo los miraron con burla mientras intentaba no reírse.

-aun no superó esto - dijo el rubio, mientras le golpeaba levemente el brazo a sus hermanos.

\- ni que lo digas, si no te conociera diría que eres una niña muy plana adelante, pero con curva muy linda – se burlo mientras se reía el pelinegro con ganas.

\- en serio, nunca debí hacerle caso a Tambry cuando me dijo que tenia una ropa que no le quedaba y que me la regalaba – se justificó el castaño con frustración por un error, nunca debió confiar en tambry aunque lo peor es que sus amigos siempre le recordaban eso y esté disfraz no ayudaba mucho– solo terminemos con esto rápidos para comer algo, me muero de hambre –

Dipper camino al centro de la plaza mientras el pelinegro lo seguía con su acordeón y sus otros compañeros se mezclaban en la multitud.

-eso te pasa por dormir por ahí… además sabes que solo nos durará poco tiempo, antes que llamen a los guardia para que nos arresten – comentó con fastidio antes de comenzar a tocar. El menor lo miro por la esquina del ojo y después carraspear.

\- coff coff… si si… claro, jefe – 

Cuando terminaron de hablar, robbie se puso a crear una hermosa melodía con el acordeón que era muy seductoras antes que el menor empezara a cantar angelicalmente pero con tono provocador mientras la gente comenzaba a detenerse para escucharla, porque veían era una jovencita que mágicamente destacaba mucho… para algunos pensaba que era una niña que intentaba conseguir dinero para comer y para otro, específicamente los hombre observaba a un pequeño ángel que suplicaba por su atención y lo llamaba solo a ellos, distrayéndose a la vez y no notando que lo estaban robando bajo de sus propias narices, eso era causa de Lee y Nate que se paseaba entre la multitud que había personas de distintas clases sociales y dando un blanco muy variados. 

Dipper sabia sobre su gran don al momento de cantar por ser muy utilizado anteriormente y hasta mejorado con unas buenas profesoras, el hablaba sobre bellos seres que se enamoraban de hombres caprichoso o malo, que solo quería a esas creaturas para romperlas o venderlas, pero que al final los seres obtuvieron lo que quisieron, pero a cambio de un gran precio. mientras que dipper mostraba su angelical voz a sus muchos espectadores que parecían hipnotizado, noto que a lo lejos se aproximaba los guardia de la corona que venia a esta dirección, entonces hizo una señal especifica con la mano que nadie más entendía, para que se fueran sus amigos primeros y ellos la captaron al instante alejándose sutilmente.

Los guardias estaba a unos pocos metros empujando a la gente y gritando, para llegar donde le habían indicado sobre esos gitanos en la placa de la ciudad. robbie salió corriendo con agilidad… dejando solo al menor, pero antes echándole una ultima mirada al castaño, el pelinegro sabía que dipper estaría bien por lo inteligente que era y rápido también, aunque no le quitaba la preocupación y solo siguió corriendo… Todos los espectadores quedaron sorpresivo cuando se detuvo la música de pronto y sacándolo de un estado de transe, por esa bella voz y dejando la calle toda silenciosa… 

Aunque todo se volvió bulloso por los guardias, cuando ellos vieron como ese gitano corría, iba a ir tras el pero dipper se puso en medio, poniendo una dulce sonrisa y llamando la atención de todos, los guardián solo vieron a una sucia gitana que solo querían engañarlo pareciendo inofensiva e intentando en arrestarla, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dipper le robo un arma a unos de los uniformado y salir corriendo a otra dirección, volviéndolo una persecución a alta velocidad mientras el castaño aun disfrazado de una joven, solo reía por lo divertido que era y los sujetos lo maldecía. A los pocos minutos de estar corriendo los uniformados no percataron donde lo dirigía esa gitana, que era muy ágil para ser mujer… solo que no sabían que el castaño lo estaban guiando hacia varios callejones que le daría la ventaja para perderlo con facilidad y así paso, cuando la vieron girar a una esquina todos los persiguieron pero se encontraron un callejón oscuro y bloqueado, sin ninguna pista de esa pequeña gitana y dejándolo en un estado de shock.

[..]

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba el castaño aun con el disfraz caminando tranquilo por la calle entre la multitud mientras veía levemente las nubes y se dirigía al campamento, suponiendo que sus amigos ya habían llegado a salvo con la ganancia del día, el no estaba muy acuerdo sobre robar pero tenían que conseguir dinero para comer y sus amigos solo conocía esa forma de sobrevivir, eso no le molestaba si era para vivir otro día, todos tienen derecho a una...

Dipper suspiro porqué estaba cansado por haber corrido mucho y hambriento, solo imaginaba que cuando llegará al campamento estaría una posible comida y gran regaño, pero valía la pena por observar las constelaciones que se sabía de memoria gracia a su padre, jamás se le olvidaría aunque quisiera por tener una en la frente como marca de nacimiento, que le dio origen al nombre que le puso su padre, cuando no poseía ninguno… como lo extrañaba mucho y decidio estar con el, pero era algo imposible. Entonces volvió a suspirar con nostalgia para apurar su paso y llegar rápido a su destino. Cuando llego, lo recibió la única mujer del grupo con un abrazo y una alada de oreja, después un regaño sobre que no volviera hacerlo y terminándolo con un castigo que le tocaría limpiar o cuidar de los caballos durante un tiempo, el castaño vio razonable o justo su castigo.

Después del regaño le entregaron un plato de comida y todos se fueron a sentar tranquilamente, debajo de un gran árbol de manzana que le daba la sombra suficiente para pasar un almuerzo familiar todos juntos, eso le encantaba mucho a dipper por todas las ocurrencia que le llegaba a thomson o sus otros compañeros y amigos de viaje. Pero después que todos terminaron de comer y se divirtieron un rato, robbie ordeno que recogieran todo del campamento para dirigirse a la próxima ciudad, que seria la capital de España que solo duraba un día y medio de viaje, donde el tenia que arreglar unos asuntos importante, que no explicó… pero a nadie le molesto eso, por ser algo normal del pelinegro, el nunca dirá nada hasta después que se pudo lograr el cometido o beneficio al grupo, aunque el castaño ya entendiera un poco mejor sobre la delicada situación de los gitanos y que tenían que estar moviéndose contantemente, para que no lo encontrara y que los arrestaran los guardias de la corona… solo por la estúpidas razones de ser gitanos y que su cultura sea muy distinta al país que era su hogar haces varias generaciones, eso le parecía aun muy ridículo a dipper y al principio cuando sus amigos le intentaron explicar sobre su constante movimiento, no le encontró ninguna lógica razonable. pero no se sorprendió, por solo ver la forma de comportarse los españoles por una creencia, él no le discutía nada porque cada personas tiene sus cosas y debía respetarla… o al menos era algo que su padre le había enseñado, desde que lo rescato.

Entonces todos aceptaron la orden del líder y comenzaron con su trabajo, cuando todo fue perfectamente subido a la gran carreta ambulante, era el turno de ellos para poder comenzar el viaje y así fue, dipper tenia un lugar especial que estaba reservado para él dentro de la carrosa ambulante, por ser el único sitio que tenia una abertura tipo ventana y que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje, que se movía lentamente. mientras castaño veía toda la belleza que el mundo le mostraba, no podía evitar perderse en sus mas viejos y dolorosos recuerdos mientras jugaba con su pulsera que tanto apreciaba, ese mismo recuerdo que lo atormentaba desde que lo rescataron…

solo que no eran tan seguido como era antes, de como había sufrido mucho en ese horrible lugar, el momento que lo había rescatado su padre y cuando por primera vez conoció el “mar”, que aun podía en ves de cuando sentir el aroma del mar aunque no tuviera cerca de la costa, ese pequeño olor penetrante fue lo único que mantenía cuerdo su mente, por tener un pequeño sueño que deseaba realizar cuando este mundo lo quería desaparecer…

  
…

_Ese lugar era oscuro, sucio y siempre estaba ese olor a muerte, como si estuviera diciendo que sin importar de nada te encontraría y te llevaría a lo mas profundo del infierno para seguir sufriendo, era algo que siempre se vivía en unas de las muchas celda continua que estaba cerca de la mía, que había otras personas como yo o también conocido como **“esclavos”** , no recuerdo nada de como había llegado aquí en primer lugar, todos mis recuerda estaba rodeado a solo el sufrimiento de cada día, el dolor de mis constante tortura que en algún momento deje de llorar o suplicar, el sentimiento de hambre que ya era diario para todo y especialmente la soledad, ningunos de nosotros estabamos bien de ningunas manera, algunos habían perdido su mente y otros la esperanza… pero yo… estaba roto por dentro, ya no sentía nada por nadie, ni una pista de cariño, miedo o consuelo, claro si alguna vez la experimente… solo deje que pasara el tiempo mientras veía un punto fijo en mi celda y esperaba las visitas del causante de mis marcas en todo mi cuerpo._

_como era tan duros los días después de mi tortura, nunca lograba moverme mucho y podía sentir como las vendas se pegaban a mi sucia piel, era doloroso e incomodo pero no me mataría, solo esperaba que mi cuerpo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para poder comer mi pan duro y la poca agua que me dejaban los cuidadores para no muriera de sed, ellos nunca dejaron que me quedara sin agua o su jefe lo asesinaría, por perder su juguete favorito para torturar._

_Eso era algo claro para todos y hasta mi, cuando estaba acostado en el suelo de mi celda a veces olía un leve aroma a lo que una vez me dijeron que se llamaba **“mar”** , nunca lo había visto pero tenia una pequeña curiosidad de como luciría, pero nadie me decía nada por saber que nunca lo vería con mis propio ojos y eso era verdad, para que alimentar una pisca de esperanza si al final desaparecería algún día, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de existencia. Aunque estuviera de acuerdo con eso… no podía evitaba tener ese pequeño sueño que jamás se cumpliría o se haría realidad, entonces solo imaginaba en conocerlo y era lo único que me distraería de mi horrible realidad._

_Desde que estoy aquí, nunca había salido de mi celda al menos que me llevaran a otro donde se realizaban las torturas, todo era oscuro excepto la luz de esas cosas que los cuidadores le decían **“faroles”** que alumbraba su camino en los oscuros y fríos pasillos, a veces también tenia curiosidad de como era el exterior, pero como siempre seria algo imposible y ya estaba acostumbrado, a la decepción._

_.  
.  
._

_Todos los día era los mismo, despertaba sin gana, comía por simple necesidad, observaba a la nada, imaginaba conocer como era el exterior o el mar, solo deseaba eso… sufría en mi tortura, que ya no se estaba volviendo constante y era raro, volví a comer un pan y al final me dormía en mi rincón favorito por ser el mas cómodo, según yo… pero un día pasó algo que fue curioso e interesante, fue una nueva experiencia que jamás había experimentado y era haber tenido una conversación amigable, con alguien que no terminaba insultarme o balbuceaba cosas sin sentido._

_Ese día era según normal para mi, no había tenido visita de ese hombre malo desde hace unos día o horas, para mi el pasar del tiempo no significaba mucho y a veces sabia si era a lo que se refería a **“noche”** o **“día”** , gracia a los mismos guardias que cuidaba el lugar, conocía algunas palabras de cosas que no sabia a que se refería pero lo aprendía por simple deseó, me encontraba como siempre tirado en mi celda viendo a una pared o unas cosas chiquitas que se movían en líneas y que picaba si lo molestaba, estaba ahí sin hacer nada hasta que escuche unos pasos cerca y que se detuvieron, supuse que era ese hombre malo y por eso mire hacia la reja, preparándome mentalmente por lo que pasaría… pero lo que observé fue a alguien que nunca había visto y que me veía como si fuera una cosa rara, eso me molesto. Entonces me puse a mirar la pared para esperar que se fuera, pero eso nunca pasó y el seguía ahí cuando volví a mirarlo, en ese instante nuestros ojos se encontraron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia una sensación en mi estomago, creo que me había caído mal el pan de nuevo._

_-hey pequeña, ¿puede hablar o entenderme? – me preguntó ese sujeto como si nada, tenia ropa que no era igual a la de los guardias y algo en la cabeza que le queda muy grande, no sabia que era pero quería agarrarlo para descubrirlo– niña necesito saber si me entiendes bien, no tengo mucho tiempo… puedes responderme o acaso ¿eres mudo? –_

_-¿Que es un mudo? –_

_Tenia curiosidad sobre esa nueva palabra que no conocía, pero el hombre se quedo callado mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro, como si estuviera pensando y yo solo lo veía, con mi poca fuerza que poseía, generalmente no hablaba mucho por no tener una razón y me gastaba la energía que serviría mejor en las tortura._

_  
-Entonces si habla, esta bien… es algo –_

_Volvió hablar el hombre mientras se quitaba lo que tenia en su cabeza y dejaba ver su cabello que estaba hacia atrás, pero yo quería saber que era esa palabra._

_-¿que es mudo? –_

_-no sabe decir nada más – me miro con cansancio pero suspiro cuando aun lo veía esperando la respuesta – okey, mudo es una persona que no puede hablar porque nació así y solo puede hacer unos poco ruido, ¡feliz! –_

_\- si, pero ¿que es feliz? –_

_-¡¡en serio!!… ¿cuando tiempo llevas aquí a bajo? – levante mi hombro como respuesta, porque ni yo sabia cuanto tiempo e estado aquí – niña al menos ¿tienes un nombre? –_

_-no, aunque ¿que es nombre?... –_

_-sabes… creo que haces muchas preguntas, que debería saber como una persona normal y no me pregunte que es normal, ¿si niña? – Parecía molesto por mis muchas preguntas, entonces baje mi mirada y solo espere que me insultara o que no quisiera hablarme de nuevo, pero no sucedió – bueno si no tienes un nombre te puedo decir como quiera niñita –_

_\- Porque sigue diciendo niña, sino soy una –_

_-si lo eres, mírate eres una ternurita… claro si no contamos el sucio o esas horribles vendas, eres muy linda con el cabello largo… “y que niño” – vi que realizo algo con sus manos, me hizo hacer un pequeño ruido y el hizo lo mismo, eso era una carcajear – okey me estas cayendo bien –_

_\- ¿eres unos de los guardias de aquí? – esa pregunta la tenia desde hace mucho, pero antes no estaba muy seguro en preguntar, él se quedo callado mientras aun me veía, me senté para seguir hablándole, ese hombre me parecía muy interesante y su presencia me calmaba – porque no tiene la misma ropa que los guardia y además… ah ellos no les gusta hablarme –  
_

_\- ya veo porque… pero tiene razón pequeño, no soy unos se eso estúpidos guardias –_

_-entonces ¿que eres?... ¿uno de nosotros?… – me detuve un momento, no deseaba escuchar la repuesta a mi pregunta, no quería – o ¿lo que lastiman? –_

_El hombre se quedo viéndome durante varios minutos muy incomodo, me imagine que seria una confirmación a mi ultima pregunta, suspire y me volví a costa en el suelo, me sentía muy mal… ahora que recordaba, no había visto desde hace tiempo unos de los guardias que se pasea y revisa que estemos respirando aun, por así decirlo._

_-niño, de verdad cuanto tiempo llevas aquí abajo, un año o dos… – pregunto muy basilarmente mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello, no podía ver de que color era por toda la oscuridad que siempre reinaba este sitio, solo como unas 3 antorchas era la única manera de iluminación que poseíamos._

_-realmente no lo se… creo que toda mi vida, por eso quiero ver al menos una sola vez el mundo exterior o esa cosa que huele fuerte … el “mar” – cree algo que le decía “ **sonrisa** ” aunque la sentía como amarga, era un pequeño sueño que jamás se cumpliría, creo que fue un poco confortante decírselo a alguien y no perderlo, cuando ya no pudiera más, aunque dudaba eso porque siempre sonaban en mi cabeza esas fuertes palabras _ **“levántate y lucha chico, así no fue como te estabamos educando”** _, siempre surgía en lo más profundo de mi ser, cuando no tenia fuerza de seguir viviendo y me iba dejar llevar, donde sea que iba nosotros cuando moríamos._

_Me había perdido en mi imaginación o pensamiento una vez más, tanto que no capte nada hasta que sentía una mano en mi cabeza, me aterro y me pegue al duro suelo, volviéndome una pelotita temblante mientras pegaba más mi rostro al piso, era un instinto de esperar cualquier golpe o ataque que aquel que me toco. Pero eso nunca llego, solo sentía una cálida y gentil caricia en mi cabeza, me confundió mucho y me asusto, nunca había sentido algo así, jamás… entonces levante mi mirada, viendo a unos pocos metros aquel hombre que esta hablándome amigablemente._

_-¿hay otro pequeño como tu? o ¿eres el único? – pregunto suave pero firme, aun acariciando mi cabello, era relajante y raro, pero sentía que algo tranquilizador salía de aquel hombre y me daba la fuerza suficiente para contestarle._

_\- ellos no volvieron de la tortura hace mucho tiempo – eso era verdad, en totalidad era el único que aun me encontraba con vida, los otros se habían ido hace mucho tiempo._

_\- lo vi, suspiró con tristeza – hmm, ten… ponte esto – el sujeto dejo de acariciarme en cabello y me entrego una pequeña cosa metálica, era como una cadenas en la muñeca pero liviana y tenia cosas que colgaba, el me la puso cuando notó mi cara de confusión – solo debes ponértela aquí – me la intento poner en mi muñeca, pero se desliaba fácilmente al suelo, como si nada. Aun estaba acostado en el suelo – eeh… hmm, ya se – me la puso en el cuello y encajaba perfectamente. El me miro mientras hacia una especie de mueca de preocupación y horror a la vez – servirá por ahora – suspiro._

_En eso se levanto y salió de la celda cerrándola, no entendía lo que hacia y de como entró, el me volvió a mirar para alejarse, aunque antes pronuncio algo que se escucho claro por el eco que había en los pasillo._

_-Nos vemos, por ahora pequeña… fue curiosos hablar contigo –_

_Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras escuchaba su pasos alejándose tranquilamente, aunque no pareciera… hablar con el, fue genial y me gusto, no me sentía tan vacío como antes fue agradable poder hablar con alguien. Entonces me carruque más en mi lugar, estaba sintiendo el frio aunque no mucho por una extraña manera, empecé a tocar lo que tenia en mi cuello para distraerme muy fácil, deseando volver hablar con ese sujeto, no se veía tan malo, creo…  
.  
.  
_

_Pero para mi desgracia, nunca volvió y creo que paso mucho tiempo… hasta que de un momento pensaba que nunca tuve una conversación y creía que lo estaba olvidando, no sabia porque solo poco a poco no recordaba algunos detalles, pero otras veces si… era muy extraño, además esa cosa en mi cuello me ayudaba a recordarlo y a sentir calor, en momentos fríos insoportable y dormir con paz en mi cuerpo. Casi en el mismo periodo que no vi a ese sujetó, tampoco a el hombre malo y era mejor, mis heridas estaba mejorando y podía durar un tiempo sentado por mi propia fuerza, era buena señal._

_Al un tiempo después, sucedió algo raro y era un olor de antorchas, pero muy fuerte y comenzaron unos horribles sonidos que me asustaron, los otros sujetos cerca de mi celda comenzaron hacer muchos ruidos también y sonar las rejas con fuerza, no me gustaba… no entendía que pasaba solo quería que se callaran, ¿porqué hacían tanto ruido de pronto? y también habían gritos desgarradores, tenia mucho miedo, me fue a mi rincón favorito y me quede ahí, tapándome las orejas mientras sentía mis mejillas húmedas, creo que estaba llorando… era raro sentir eso, desde hace tiempo que no lo hacia, pensé que me la había acabado hace mucho tiempo._

_De pronto otro fuerte ruido sonó más cerca mientras se escuchaban gritos de euforias, no entendía porque estaban feliz a esos feos ruidos, quería que todo terminara y mire bacilarmente hacia la rejas, observaba gente corriendo de un lado a otro, no quería saber que pasaba y volví a encogerme más en mi lugar, estaba seguro que temblaba mucho._

_Había pasados un tiempo, ya no se escuchaba nada, se había silenciado todo y el olor no era tan fuerte, aunque se olía en el aire… entonces unos pasos se escucharon, era lo único que se oía por el eco, pensé que era unos de los guardia, aun estaba en mi rincón, no quería moverme, presentía que si lo hacia todo volvería otra vez, me sentía a salvo ahí de lo que había ocurrido, escuche que se abrió algo pero mi mente no captaba que era, tenia sueño no dormir nada por esos horrible ruido._

_Luego que me levantaba donde me encontraba mientras me movía, mi conciencia no funcionaba bien y trate que me bajaran por unos segundo, pero la sensación de eso brazos que me cargaba en forma princesa, eran cómodo y cálido quería seguir ahí. Entonces me detuve, mi mente estaba procesando poco a poco que nos estabamos alejando en mi celda y caminaban por los pasillos oscuro… hasta que se volvieron claro pero no había ninguna antorchas y un frio agradable que recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que me acercara más al pecho de quien me cargaba, por eso mire al sujeto reconociéndolo al instante, era el hombre bueno que me dio la cosa del cuello, podía notar más detalle de su cara que antes, era pálido, ojos de un color negro y su cabello era como gris oscuro, ahí mi ser estaba recibiendo la información de todo lo que veía lentamente, tenia mucho sueño o cansancio. Cuando pasamos una puerta apareció un fuerte brillo suave que era muy molesta al principio, tape mis ojos rápidamente jamás había experimentado nada igual, pero una amigable manos pasaron arriba de las mía para que la luz llegara a mi delicados ojos, aunque no quería, estaba asustado._

_-niña, debe dejar que tus hermosos ojos se acostumbre al día – ahí entendí la palabra día, entonces quite mis manos lentamente y deje que esa luz del día reposara en mi vista, notando que estabamos en un lugar muy amplio y para mi, muy hermoso – estas mejor, al rato te adaptará –_

_Luego de eso seguíamos moviéndonos con tranquilidad y calma, no había dicho nada, no sabia que decir con exactitud, estaba nervioso no entendía donde íbamos… De repente un sonido fuerte pero relajante se escucho a no muy lejos y ese aroma que me ayudaba a sobre llevar todo, se volvió mucho más penetrante y notorio, eso me relajaba mucho y podía sentir mis parpado cerrarse lentamente, el hombre bueno detuvo su andar al tiempo y me sonrió muy amigable._

_-oye niña, aún esta despierta – asentí con mi cabeza muy leve, no sabia cuanto tiempo mis ojos se mantendría abierto – me alegras, pero aprovecha esta bella vista… por algo querías conocer al mar o ¿no?–_

_En eso mire a la dirección que observaba ese hombre, notando el mar… como todo se movía tan suave y el sonido, con el olor era tan tranquilizante, me quede viéndolo durante un tiempo mientras mis ojos reflejaba emoción, felicidad y asombro, no súper cuando comencé a cerrar mis parpados lentamente, quería seguir viéndolo, pero no podía más… volví a observar a el peligris con una emoción que pensé muerta, alegría mientras sonría inocentemente, antes de caer dormido pude escuchar unas ultimas palabras del hombre, que luego lo conocería como mi padre…_

_-duerme, nada malo te volverá a pasar, dipper –  
_

…

El de ojos chocolate despertó de su sueño, cuando sintió que lo movían rústicamente y que un punzante dolor en el cuello, por haber dormido en un posición incomoda, fue quien lo termino de levanta mientras escuchaba una voz conocida.

  
-dipper… despierta o thomson te volverá aplastar – 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando algunas verdades estara marcada en la piel y solo ser diferente te puede llevar a la muerte, ademas que una rubia aparecera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaite gente, bueno quiero aclarar que este fanfic esta un poco basado al universo de pirata del caribe, pero no mucho solo un poco y que la vida ama meter a dipper en problema jaja

El de ojos chocolate despertó de su sueño, cuando sintió que lo movían rústicamente y un punzante dolor en el cuello, por haber dormido en una posición incomoda, fue quien lo termino de levanta mientras escuchaba una voz conocida.

-oye, dipper ... despierta o thomson te volverá aplastar–

-¡¡QUE !!… estoy despierto, estoy despierto - balbuceaba el castaño aun soñoliento mientras se a sobaba el cuello, como le dolía y se limpiaba la baba a la vez. Pero noto como su amiga Tambry tenia una mirada preocupada - ¿que sucede? - Pregunto curioso.

-suspiro - nada, solo parecía tener una pesadilla - la mujer se sentó al lado del menor y notando su confusión - no me gusta verte llorar -

-Puff… claro que no estoy llorand… -

Dipper se detuvo drásticamente, cuando su amiga le limpio una mejilla con su mano y sintiendo que ella tenia razón.

-entonces ¿que son esta? - pregunto mientras se burlaba.

-Son… cuando uno recién se despierta le sale lagrimas, no significa que este llorando - se defendió vagamente de su realidad, captando que era de noche y que note o thomson estaban dormido, por sus característicos ronquido y suponiendo, que lee y robbie se Espera despierto mientras conducía la carreta ambulante.

-¡Claro niño !, te creo por completo… solo que tu sollozo me despertaron, a tu desgracia - dijo sin vacilar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Dipper - si… ¿si quiere puede contarme? - 

El de ojos chocolate suspiro y pensó un poco antes de decir algo, el no quería contarle sobre todo porque en cierto modo lo había superado, aunque no fuera una verdad completa… Pero podía decirle algunas cositas, que no rebelaría nada fuera de lo normal.

-bueno… - se acaricio un poco la nuca con nerviosismo, a veces le costaba hablar de eso - es algo que no me gusta hablar mucho, pero… - se detuvo un momento y volvió a suspirar - ya llevo un años con ustedes, creo que te lo puedo decir a ti… ¡a los muchachos no !, ellos no son muy… -

-sensible con cosas delicadas… - interrumpió la chica - lo se muy bien, prometo no contarle… aun nadie sabe que realmente disfrutas disfrazarte de chica - sonrió.

-rio con amargura y gruñón - no me gusta, solo que no me molesta mucho - se sonrojo y se puso nervioso - pero igual, recuerda cuando me -

\- por completo, fue raro… casi pensamos que eras una sirena por tu canto - dijo la mujer mientras le daba un codazo en el brazo a Dipper - gracias a eso, te pudimos sacar de esa trampa, ¡¡en serio !! ¡¿Quien deja una trampa para cazar de la costa ?! - se rieron silenciosamente ambos.

-quien sabe, pero… antes de eso, digamos que tuve momentos muy duro - Pronuncio muy triste mientras abrazaba sus piernas y posaba su barbilla las rodillas, estaba viendo a la nada, siempre se sintió vacío cuando contaba un poco de eso - las marcas en mis hombros, explica lo suficiente lo que era antes yo, se que la han notado -

-todos la hemos visto ocasionalmente, pero no decimos nada por la misma razón… aunque casi ni se nota, al menos que te vean fijamente - justifico.

-si, se eso… solo que a veces mi mente me hace mala pasada, pero son poca ya… pero aun es duro, cuando lo recuerdo de mi vida como esclavo me atormenta… - casi sent como le acariciaba el cabello, eso siempre lo relajaba y observo a su amiga.

-¿Esta bien?… Uhm y entiendo… - tamby le sonrió amablemente y el contrario confirmo con la cabeza - pero Dipper no olvides que puedes decirnos todo lo que te moleste, todos somos una familia que nos cuidamos entres nosotros y que nos importas mucho , eres el mas joven y vemos a tu seguridad -

\- lo se y gracias - expreso con una sonrisa tranquila.

-no hay porque y duerme, que aun no falta unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a la capital, será un día muy largo y peligroso… aunque creo que solo estaremos de visita y no trabajaremos… - la mujer le paso una manta al menor para que se arropara.

-me lo imagino, pero no pasara nada malo… porque soy la carnada perfecta y mis planes son eficaz - dijo antes de recostarse en la madera y se pusiera la manta - pero si al final no hacemos nada, puedo andar por ahí para conocer la capital, nunca la he visto - dijo emocionado.

\- rio - si es así, yo seré tu cuidadora por conocer cada rincón de esa ciudad - cerro los ojos mientras me daba una sonrisa, ambos estaban a pocos metro entre si –buenas noches, linda sirena -

-claro tambry e igual, ¡¡Mamá !! -

ambos se fueron a dormir muy cómodo, aunque dipper aun sintió ese leve sentimiento de tristeza con nostalgia, como extrañaba a su viejo hogar y su familia, aunque no podía volver después de cometer ese error _“aunque creo que le puedo escribir una carta, para que sepa que estoy bien y que aun no he muerto, seguro que todos esperan noticia de mi… claro, después de medio año desaparecido, celeste me castigara de por vida ”_ , sonrió para si mismo mientras soñaba de algún día volver, cuando sintiera desaparecer la culpa, si fuera hecho caso y no tener su maldita curiosidad, por querer ver algo que ama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, dipper se despertó con energía mientras aun estaba en la carreta ambulante, si el observaba por la tipo ventana podía ver la ciudad a lo lejos, pero sabían que no entraría como persona normal y tenia que escabullirse, le emocionaba también como le encantaba las aventuras y las leyenda, como deseaba conseguir un nuevo libro de mitos, el anterior se daño cuando hubo una horrible tormenta.

Entonces solo espero un momento antes que la carreta se detuvieran en una granja un poco grande y apartada de la ciudad, cuando todos bajaron el castaño noto como una pareja se le acercaba a robbie y lo abrazaban, su puso que era su familia y eso le alegraba, para que después todo ayudaban a esconder la carreta en el cobertizo y poner los caballos con los otros animales, Nate le explico a Dipper que los señores valentinos son gitanos que quisieron establecerse en un lugar cuando el pelinegro no nacido, por la persecución que era mucho más peligrosa que ahora, casi abandona sus raíces para vivir en paz.

Al terminar todos, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el comedor, ahí le sirvieron comida mientras charlaban o contaban lo que había pasado en sus viajes, los padres de robbie siempre mostraba una actitud feliz, muy diferente a su hijo callado, tranquilo o depresivo, todo era muy acogedor para Dipper y lo hacia recordar su propia familia. Cuando todos terminaron, a los chicos le pidieron cambiarse la ropa a una más común para aparentar ser del sitio y no correr peligros innecesario, tambry también se cambio poniéndose un vestido simple de granjera de colores neutro como todos y cero llamativo, que para ojos del castaño le lucia muy bien, aunque prefiere verla con sus collares, aretes de colores y su ropa de color morada… luego de un rato robbie llamo a todos al comedor para charlar sobre que harían en la ciudad.

El pelinegro preguntó primero si estaban todos, incluyendo a sus padres que estaban repartiendo bocadillos de guayaba, que Dipper no tuvo el suficiente autocontrol, para evitar agarrar uno y comerlo mientras escuchaba lo que decía robbie, el plan era que primeros todos andarán por la cuidad analizando los posibles lugares para el momento de la huida y preguntando quien se ofrecía para ser la nueva carnada, porque no estaba seguro que el castaño fuera esta vez la mejor opción por ser la capital, aunque este se negó en change y alegando que era el mejor escabullendo o perdiendo a los guardias, al principio nadie estaba seguro de eso pero al final aceptaron que el castaño siguiera con su trabajo, cuando terminaron de planear le propuso que hoy fueron a la ciudad para visitar a sus propias familias,casi todos tenían pensado hacer eso… excepto tambry por querer mostrarle el sitio a Dipper, por ser nuevo.

Después que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, fueron alistar otra carreta del señor valentino, el de ojos chocolate le pidió a robbie si poseía papel y tinta para escribir, este pensó un momento y le pregunto a su madre si tenia, respondiéndole que fuera a revisar su vieja habitación. 

entonces ellos se dirigieron ahí y vieron lo que le había pasado al cuarto del pelinegro, el lugar parecía un almacén donde guardaban cosas viejas o chatarra, haciendo que el mayor gruñera un poco mientras Dipper lo esperaba en la puerta, pero al final si lo que buscaban en unas pila de cajas.

-toma - el mayor le entrego las cosa a dipper, este esta muy emocionado - no es mucho pero creo que servirá -

-gracias robbie, escribiré rápido antes de ir a la ciudad - el castaño se propuso a poner todo su atención en que quería contar, de como estaba, que seguía con vida o que los extrañaba a todos. Pero sentí como se reía el mayor antes de escribir algo.

\- no te preocupes, que no… nos podemos ir, sin el pequeño cantante, tu eres quien debe ver como será tu ruta de escape - pronuncio mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta - aun no estoy de acuerdo, este lugar es mas peligroso si te atrapa, aunque no seas gitano… -

\- realmente no es una ventaja, pero igual… ¡¡QUE !!… tu preocupado que me atrape, siento que pasara algo malo - bromeo el menor por ver como fruncía la cara el contrario, el sabia que su amigo se preocupaba por todo el grupo, aunque no lo dijeras pero su acciones dice mas de mil palabras.

-claro que no, aunque no puedo negar que eres nuestras monedita de oro que distraes muy fácil a la persona por tu angelical canto y cara de niña, casi diría que eres una sirena en un cuerpo de un niño… - le saco la lengua antes de darse la vuelta y pensar irse, pero antes noto como el menor se tensaba levemente.

-esos son cuento de navegante que ni existe y… ¡¡no soy una niña !!, no se porque todo piensa eso cuando me ve - se molesta un poco, podía jurar que cada vez que le decían lo mismo y sin importa que, nadie le creía al principio que sea hombre y le cortejaba aun después de saber la verdad, por eso odia los bares y por la horrible borrachera que tuvo, gracias a eso dipper jamás volvería beber alcohol. 

-dipper, acaso no te as visto en el agua… te a crecido el cabello mucho, ya te llega por la barbilla, un poco mas y no necesitara una peluca - se burlo muy satisfecho por ver al castaño molesto - no tardes en escribirle a tu prometida, te esperaremos abajo - se sonrojo el menor.

El de ojos chocolate iba a replicar si robbie no se fuera ido, en eso se preocupo en escribir una carta exacta y perfecta para su familia, no sabia como lo enviaría para que llegara a su destino pero tenia una idea. Cuando termino bajo rápidamente y viendo como sus amigos lo esperaba mientras se disculpaba, al momento que todos estaban reunidos comenzó su pequeño viaje a la capital, en todo el camino el castaño veía todo con interés o curiosidad hasta la mas pequeña cosa, ese era algo que el menor jamás perdería aunque quisiera y valla que lo intento… 

Al instante que entraron, todo se volvió un poco sombrío o perturbado para el menor de todos, aunque quería saber porque era como si le estuvieran robándole la vida a los ciudadanos, eso era raro y parecía un misterio que Dipper pensó en investigar. Pero luego recordó lo que venia hacer, cuando se detuvo la carreta sus amigos se bajaron y se separaron cada uno a su propio camino, que hoy verían la ciudad para su gran espectáculo en dos días… Entonces cuando tambry le comenzó a guiar primero por los lugares de comercio populares, los barrios más pobres y lugares peligrosos, que nunca viniera solo, al menos que quiera encontrar una muerte segura y fue cuando a robbie peleando o discutiendo con unos sujetos no muy pacíficos, ellos no dudaron en ir a ver que sucedía.

-ya, solo fue una pregunta, nada que fuera a dañar a alguien - escupió el pelinegro mientras intentaba calmar la situación, entre eso notando a Dipper y tambry muy preocupado.

-igual no venga, a preguntar cosas peligrosas en este establecimiento legal - gruño el hombre que tenia una barba blanca y nada de cabellos en su cabeza - o mis chicos no dudaran en llevarte a dar un lindo paseo - amenazo antes de volver a su tienda y con otros dos hombre musculoso.

En eso el pelinegro vio a sus amigos con nerviosismo y culpa, antes de suspirar y que la chica se le acercara con rapidez mientras se susurraban cosas, que Dipper no llego a oír aunque cuando vio la tienda, su emoción exploto por ser el sitio perfecto que buscaba y entrar sin pensarlo dos veces, era como si fuera lo más normal para el. Los tipos anteriores lo observaron muy extraño antes de detenerlo y verlo amenazantemente, eso ni asusto al menor y solo le sonrió dulcemente, sorprendiendo a todos hasta el viejo dueño de la tienda de especias y que hizo una señal para que lo dejara acercase al mostrador.

-umm… que desea mi querido comprador - pronuncio muy cortes el dueño a Dipper, este solo veía cada lugar del sitio buscando símbolos extraños que dijera que era el sitio correcto - aquí se puede conseguir todas las especias de cada rincón del mun… -

\- honestamente - interrumpió al hombre por fin haber hallado lo que buscaba - vengo a pedirle un pequeño favor y es que entregue esta carta - cazo saco de su bolcillo un pequeño papelito que parecía más un mandado, el viejo se rio por lo altanero que es el niño y tomando el papelito.

-mocoso, ve a juagar por ahí y deja de molestar - pronuncio muy molesto mientras Dipper lo veía como si nada, luego fincase en el mostrador y que se acercara, porque le susurraría algo.

El hombre de la barba blanca le hizo caso y cuando escucho cada palabra que pronunciaba, podía sentir que su alma se iba de su viejo cuerpo y palideciendo al instante, después mirar al menor con miedo y terror.

-espero que pueda ayudar que llegue a su destino, te lo agradecería mucho… - el castaño comenzó alejándose mientras el hombre balbuceaba que si lo haría con mucho cuidado y cuando llego la puerta se detuvo un momento - y si no te dejan, solo di que la Osa Mayor lo manda -

El menor salió triunfante, desde hace tiempo que no se sintió de esa manera y lo extrañaba, aunque no le gustara mucho pero era confortante, pero lo que le causo risa fue ver a sus amigo muy sorprendido por su valentía al entrar ahí y mostrar una aura de autoridad, como si el mundo le perteneciera. Luego de un reclamos de parte de tambry por ver entrado a ese sitio y una disculpa del menor, los tres se fueron junto para seguir con el recorrido muy pacifico sin tanta cosas y llegando a una iglesia, que se encontraban mucha gente viendo algo que le dio curiosidad al castaño, pero encontrándose con una cosa tan horrible y era ver… como quemaban a una joven con vida mientras sus gritos suplicante se escuchaba por doquier, ahí miro a sus amigos para que le explicara que sucedía y porque lo hacían, que alguien la ayudara.

Los mayores se miraron entre si, no sabia como le explicaría algo tan complicado y malo, al menor que supo hace poco que había normas sociales para interactuar entre las persona y sus preferencias de pareja, en resume que no se permitía cosas no aceptable de la iglesia. Entonces robbie suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro de dipper.

-dip… se que es horrible, pero recuerda que este mundo es muy… - 

-Pero no entiendo - lo interrumpió - ¿porque la queman?… ¡Acaso hizo algo muy malo! - pronuncio débil el castaño mientras sentía lagrimas pasar por su mejillas, no sabia porque lloraba por alguien que no conocía y que nunca vio, pero presentir el miedo de no poder hacer nada y suplicar por su vida, le recordaba mucho su propio niñez - o ¿Era una esclava? - lo susurro.

-no, no hizo nada malo, a lo mejor… solo que puede ser una bruja ya ellas, la queman viva para purificar su alma, a si lo hace la iglesia y es casi lo mismo para los gitanos, solo que a nosotros nos cazan como animales o nos encierran - expreso tambry uniéndose a la explicación mientras alejaban al castaño del lugar.

La mujer no deseaba que notaran a Dipper llorar por una bruja o pensaría que era su familia y así llamaría la atención, pudiendo arrestarlo por esa estupidez.

-pero… - El de ojos chocolate se detuvo y volvió a observar a la hoguera, aun recibiendo el penetrante aroma a carne quemándose y el sentimiento a impotencia - ella no era una brujas –dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿como asi? - preguntaron unísono ambos mayores.

-Cuando las brujas mueren, su cuerpo se rompe como la porcelana ya su alrededor comienza a crear vida natural, lo mismo debió pasar… no importa como muera, el ciclo continua - dijo Dipper mientras tenía una mirada perdida y volvía con su caminar, no percatando que sus amigos lo veían extraño y preguntándose porque explica eso, con tanta seguridad por cada palabra y comprendiendo que no conocía lo suficiente al castaño.

Después de todo el recorrido, todos se volvieron a reunir en el mismo lugar que se separaron al atardecer y notando como dipper estaba muy sombrío, tenia la mirada perdida, no hablaba al menos que le preguntara algo y su animo se vieron apagó, sin forma de prenderlo.

* * *

Los días pasaron todos pudieron realizar su acto de robar como siempre bien, sin ninguna consecuencia peligrosa para nadie y pensaron quedarse un tiempo, para pasarlo con su familias y descansar de tanto movimiento constante, en ese tiempo Dipper seguía pensando de lo que había visto en esa iglesia, su animo no había mejorado y parecía empeorando para sus amigos, preguntándole si se encontraría bien o si deseaba pasear por los alrededores de la granja, este se negaba y que se quedaría en la pequeña habitación que los padres de robbie le dieron por ser el más joven y necesita un poco de privacidad. Ellos mismo también hablaron con los jóvenes para que dejaran en paz a Dipper, para dejarlo procesar todo a su modo y tiempo, eso ayudo porque a la segunda semana y media, el castaño comenzó a salir e interactuar con sus amigo,

Aun el de ojos chocolate no estaba muy bien realmente, pero sabia fingir para no preocupar a nadie y no deprimirse, entonces pregunto si había algún libro de leyenda o mito y sus amigos no pensaron dos veces en buscar uno, encontrando dos en la vieja habitación de robbie y entregándoselo al menor, este lo leyó muy detalladamente y viendo que todos los que decían los libros estaban mal, en mucha forma y no decían la verdad, no eran como su antiguo libro que pudose de su hogar antes de huir, donde mostraba la verdad y no los miedos irreales de las gentes. Aburriéndose rápidamente de ambos libro, pero leyéndolo de igual manera para no menospreciar el esfuerzo que hicieron sus amigos en buscarlo.

Entonces unos días mas pasaron y todos el grupo de jóvenes, estaban pensando en volver con su viajes a distintos lugares de España o países cercanos y preparando todo, a robbie le tocaba ir a la ciudad para comprar un par de cosas y dipper se ofreció ayudarlo , cuando fueron no tardaron mucho para conseguir los suministro y cargarlo a la carreta de paja, en todo el momento de la compra robbie vio que su amigo estaba muy raro, mas de lo usual y deseaba preguntarle que le sucedía pero prefirió no hacerlo y cuando decidió molestarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que el castaño ya no estaba en la carreta, ahí pudo entender ese mal presentimiento que experimento cuando se despertó.

[…]

no muy lejos de donde estaba robbie, Dipper caminaba entre las gentes decidido mientras se dirigía hacia esa iglesia que había observado esa terrible escena, la verdadera intenciones que tuvo para ofrecerse acompañar a el pelinegro, era regresar a la ciudad por haber oído que hoy iba a ver otra ejecución de una bruja y deseaba ir, no sabia la razón de querer observar de nuevo esa terrible image, pero algo le decía que fuera y sino se arrepentiría toda su vida, mas que ser paranoico con sus propias ideas y presentimiento, no ayudaba a calmarlo y pensar bien que haría. El de ojos chocolate no tardo mucho para llegar a su destino, la hoguera ya estaba lista y ya había gente que miraban la ejecución, ellos no parecía afectado y hasta esperaban emocionado lo que vinieron a observar, eso repugnaba a Dipper… como las personas pueden ser tan malas,

Por un rato cazo estuvo analizando todo, algo no era normal y lo podía presentir, pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado cuando a la joven que quemarían la amarraron para empezar su juicio, pero esta joven tenia una bolsa de tela que no dejaba ver su rostro al principio aunque cuando el sacerdote dijo unas oraciones y luego le quitaron la bolsa, dejando notar a una joven de cabello rubio todo engredado y raspada con suciedad en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, ella no levantaba el rostro a lo mejor por no tener la fuerza suficiente, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Dipper de esa joven fue que tuviera un pequeño broche de un cuadrado y una raya en el medio en forma horizontal, era parecida a esos adorno que tenia su pulsera y sabia que solo su familia podía poséelo, al meno…. Ahí el castaño se dio cuenta de quien se trataba,

-pacifica… - 

**Author's Note:**

> Subire lento, creo... eso va dependiendo de tener los cap listo y corrergido, si lo tengo antes lo poblicare sin problema, tambien necesito guardarlo en un lado por si se me pierde la historia.


End file.
